


Nobody Needs To Know.

by carpaltunnelofhate



Series: Say No To This [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Cheating, F/M, I'm really bad at tags and I'm probably missing something but read please, Sex, Sexual Tension, Slight Dirty Talk, Slight Dom/Sub, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-22 08:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11963676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpaltunnelofhate/pseuds/carpaltunnelofhate
Summary: Jasmine definitely knows about Lin's "secret". He isn't aware of her knowing and assumes it is just her acting differently. Actually, it's just her deciding to take matters into her own hands.Second part to Dressing Room.





	1. Performance Night

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for this part being potentially bad. I wrote it on a bus on a trip away and I was slightly tired. This story will make a hell of a lot more sense if you just read the first part. It's called Dressing Room. I'm sure you'd catch on even if you didn't read the original part, but it'd be easier if you just did, okay, enjoy!

Time had passed and it was time for the show tonight. Lin was dressed as Hamilton already, grinning to himself as he stared in the mirror adjusting himself. 

"Five minutes until showtime." Lin heard over the announcement.

Lin let out a happy sigh and stayed in his dressing room. He could feel himself so much happier and positive now that he had actually finally gotten himself off. He didn't feel too proud about it, but happy nonetheless. 

A few minutes had passed and Lin was making his way to the wings of the stage. He glanced around, occasionally speaking to the other members. Just then, Jasmine came over to him, standing at his side. "Hey Lin." She said, slightly breathily.

Lin felt his cheeks heat up as she spoke, a burning sensation in his stomach. He slightly cleared his throat and smiled weakly, turning to her. "Hey." He said. "How are you?" He asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm good. What about you? You feeling better?" She asked, turning to him and tilting her head to the side before she placed her hand on his forearm. She stared into his eyes with a look of concern.

"Feeling better?" He asked, almost choking on the air that he was inhaling. "Better as in?" He asked, still saying a mental prayer. 

She looked confused, furrowing her eyebrows slightly. "You weren't sick? I thought I heard that you weren't feeling well?" She asked him.

"What? No, no." He said and let out a chuckle of relief. "I'm feeling fine, thanks for the concern though." He said and nodded slowly. 

She flashed one of her beautiful, signature smiles before pulling her bottom lip into her mouth as she nodded. "Well, just let me know if you are actually feeling sick. I'm sure I'll make you all better." She said and dragged her fingertips down his arm, staring at her fingers before biting her lip and stepping back slightly.

The whole charade left Lin a mess.

He started to respond but was unable to form any type of words. She just chuckled at him before walking off to the other side of the stage.

Wait. This wasn't even her entrance. Why was she on this side? Just to talk to him?

Whatever. Lin was still just mentally blown away from what she had just done and couldn't be bothered to care about why she was here or why she did what she did, just that she did it.

Well, the show began and everything was going well. Whenever Lin saw her though, he lost his breath slightly but continued to push on with the show. He was doing pretty well for a while before Right Hand Man came up.

As he was rapping, his eyes scanning the stage, he saw her standing there. 'Wow, I never knew Jazzy stood there in this song.' He said as he stared at her before realizing it was his line and then terribly stumbling over it. 

For the rest of the night, he always managed to see her on the stage. He didn't want to say that he was looking for her, but he was definitely looking for her. 

In the second half of the show, Lin had to perform 'Say No to This' with Jasmine. Honestly, he was still looking forward to it. 

As the song started, he sat at the desk, not looking up at her, no matter how much he wanted to. He continued to say his part before her part came up. Every time she sang, he became slightly weak.

He made his way through, following the choreography. Once she came over to kiss him, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply, holding her close. Too soon enough, he was supposed to pull away from her, but once he tried, she pulled him right back in, keeping their lips pressed together. Lin was shocked, but not necessarily upset about it. Her hands roamed his body more than usual and then a few seconds later, she pulled away from his lips. He stepped back and continued to sing out his part. 

That wasn't something that she just did, she usually was one to follow the choreography exactly, but he just let it happen.

The end of the song came up and she was sitting on his lap. He leaned up against her neck, breathing against her as she grabbed his hands, guiding them along her curves, once again, more than usual. In addition, she also slightly grinded back against his crotch, making his breathing hitch. Only a few seconds later, the song was over and Lin was a flustered mess. He had to make his way through the rest of the show, trying to ignore his frustration. He just had to get through the rest of the show and he'd handle himself again later before he left for his house.

Although it did seem to take longer this night, the show finally finished. He took his bow eventually and hurried off the stage to his dressing room, sighing quietly.

He quickly started to change before stopping and looking in the mirror. What was he doing? This was ridiculous. How could he have managed to actually catch feelings for her? She had someone. Lin had someone. He just tried to push it out of his mind before hearing a knock at the door. "Yeah? Come in." He said.

"Lin." Jazzy said, standing in the doorway, in her costume. He glanced at her and smiled weakly.

Fuck.


	2. Dressing Room (again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin finally gets what he wanted. Jasmine gets what she wanted as well. Lin just never knew she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally updating this. Enjoy the chapter. Comments are appreciated:). Also, this makes so much more sense if you read part one. It does make sense without the first part but. It'll be better if you just read Dressing Room first.

"Hi." He said and looked at her. The minute he tried to forget, she walked right in. It was almost like he wasn't supposed  
to forget. "What's up?" He asked as she stepped inside.

"I need your help with something." She said and flattened out her dress.

"Yeah, anything." He said, looking at her. He watched as she took steps toward him, her dress matching the color of her lips. She leaned in against him, pulling his head down. 

"I need you." She whispered against his lips, kissing him once again. Only this time, they were not on stage. She wasn't Maria Reynolds and he wasn't Alexander Hamilton. This was Jazzy and Lin. 

Lin, still shocked, his eyes widened but then closed and he simply kissed back before pulling away shaking his head after a few seconds. "No, no, we can't." He said, breathing slightly heavier. He wanted to. He definitely wanted her more than anything at the moment but simply getting off to a picture was different than actually doing things with her.

She rolled her eyes as her hands scanned across his body. "Don't act like you don't want me, Lin." She said, rubbing up his chest. "You know I can feel when you're hard during the song." She said. Jasmine was right. His want for her was probably blatantly apparent. He was surprised Anthony hadn't punched him in the face yet. But Lin just slightly shook his head and bit against his lip. He was just going to deny it and attempt to come up with some lie on the spot but before he could, he heard her voice cutting him off.

"And I heard you, Lin." She said, staring dead into his eyes.

Lin felt his whole world come crashing to the ground. She heard what? Hopefully not what he was assuming.

"I uh." He stuttered. "I don't know what you're talking about." Lies. He felt himself blush once again.

"Don't play dumb. I heard you moaning my name earlier. Unless you know another Jazzy?" She asked, her fingers roaming his body.

Shit.

Lin was blushing incredibly hard as he looked up at her and bit down on his lip. "I uh. Well, I can explain, I just." He said, unable to form coherent sentences. Also a lie. There was no reasonable explanation. He was trying to say anything to keep her from walking out of his life.

She leaned up and placed her finger against his lips, a "shh" sound falling from hers.

"Don't bother." She said and stopped. "I already know." She said. Lin was fully expecting to feel a slap against his cheek and to hear her screaming at him, but instead he felt her small hands on his shoulders, pushing him back onto the chair in his room. She climbed on his lap, her legs on either side of him as she grabbed at his shirt. "You're lucky. No one else was here. Anthony might have killed you." Jazzy said and chuckled softly. Lin let out a small laugh, one of the ones you let go when you don't believe something.

Lin was still speechless. He found himself not knowing what to say at all a lot recently, and that never happened. So for everyone around him, it was a complete blessing. He usually never shut up.

Honestly, he didn't expect this to happen at all. Shit, he didn't even think he was being that loud. He would have never assumed that she heard. He couldn't say he was mad that she heard him though. It made her come to him and confront the problem head on, another thing he loved about Jazzy. 

It wasn't just the looks for him. It was her bold yet bubbly personality that couldn't be summed up in words even if you tried. It was the way she glided across the stage effortlessly. It was the way her small hands touched him and the way they made him feel. Not necessarily like this, just any occasion in which her hand brushed up against him, Lin had the urge and desire to just stop what he was doing and allow himself to fall deeper into this fucking mess he allowed himself to be caught in.

Anyhow, he definitely wasn't upset about her being here in his presence currently. 

"You caught me." He said, pulling her closer. "So what? Now you're gonna try and make me feel better. Because you feel bad?" He asked, genuinely confused as to why this would matter to her. He didn't want her pity. He wanted Jasmine but not pitiful Jasmine. If anything, he expected her to be totally uncomfortable about the situation and try and avoid him whenever possible. She frantically shook her head, her brown curls swaying around as she did so.

"No, Lin. I want you. I always have." Maybe always was an over exaggeration. Jasmine thought of Lin as her boss originally. But the more she was in his presence, her perception changed. 

She leaned over and kissed his neck. Lin tilted his head to the side, exposing more skin for her lips to run across. 

"But." He started before letting out a deep breath. "Anthony. My wife." Lin said between his breaths. He was holding on to her hips, squeezing tightly as she leaned up from against his neck.

Fuck. Lin was going to ruin this and completely shut it down before anything actually happened. He was doing the right thing and actually saying no to this. The pun was originally unintentional. It did make him chuckle in his head though. He never thought that'd be such a relatable song. He knew it was wrong, but his body and probably half of his mind wanted Jazzy in her entirety.

"Anthony? Please. I'm sure you can make me feel a million times better." She said with a small chuckle and wave of her hand. "Also, your wife. You weren't thinking of her while you were getting off to me." Jazzy said with a smirk plastered across her face.

She was right. He wasn't thinking of her. Only Jazzy. And how beautiful she'd look under him moaning his name.

"Also." She stared before flipping her brown hair to the side and leaning in to his ear, "I can do things to you that your wife literally can only dream of doing to you." She said before pulling away and biting her lip.

Well. That was all Lin needed. He wasn't necessarily sure if she'd uphold that promise tonight but Lin didn't care. He grabbed her face, pulling her against him. He placed his lips against hers, kissing her roughly and passionately as if her lips were his source of air. She kissed back with just as much passion before parting her lips and allowing Lin to slip his tongue inside. His tongue explored her mouth, his hands roaming up her body as he tilted his head to the side. He pulled away for a second before looking back at her, his chest rising and falling as he smiled softly. He picked her up before setting her back down on the chair and walking over to his door. He turned the lock before turning around to see her unzip her dress and letting it fall off of her to expose the matching black bra and underwear set she was wearing. She smiled as Lin quickly made his way back over to her. As he walked, he casually slipped his ring off of his finger and placed it on a desk. As if it would actually make the situation better.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his embrace as he pressed their lips against each other. Lin knew it was wrong. Yet, he wanted her from the moment he laid eyes on her. That wasn't an exaggeration. He thought she was absolutely beautiful. He wasn't the first to see her audition at all, the casting directions were. But then, they came and told him they had a prospect for the role, video taped it and showed him. In that moment, Lin's jaw basically dropped and he told them that if they did not cast her he was personally quitting. A bit of an exaggeration, but it helped get her in the cast maybe. Once her and Anthony started dating, Lin was jealous. He had a wife, but he couldn't help feeling anger come up inside him and just compete with Anthony. It wasn't really competing because only Lin knew about it. He just always felt the need to believe that he could do it better and sometimes show himself that he absolute could do whatever it was better. Yet, he just had pretend that he didn't care about it and keep moving on.

She stripped him of his clothing as they walked along. He pushed her backwards, leading her to a table he had in the room. He lifter her up by her thighs and placed her down on the table, moving his body between her legs as he kissed her deeply.

He quickly lost his shirt, Jazzy had pulled it over his head long ago. She stripped him out of his clothes, tossing it into the mess of them on the floor. 

Lin was absolutely speechless. She looked just as pretty as he imagined. She was laying on a table in front of him and he was standing in front of her between her legs, the only clothing restricting them from being completely against each other being their undergarments. She bit down on her lip, wiggling her body down on the table to push herself against his cock and whining for him as she did so.

Lin smirked, hearing her small whines, allowing her to do so. "Wow, how bad do you want it?" He asked her, his fingers running across her thighs. She pulled her thumb up to her mouth biting on it teasingly. 

"Please." She begged with a whine. "I need you." Jazzy mumbled before pulling her legs up. 

He loved the sound of hearing her beg. It was everything he could imagine and more. She sounded so desperate for him. He basically had her wrapped around his finger and he was loving every second of it.

Feeling as if her begging was sufficient, Lin smirked as he removed the black underwear from her before pulling off his own. His erection sprung from his boxers and slightly brushed up against her and between her folds. She shivered in anticipation as she pulled her legs up for him.

He glanced at her before looking around the room. "I uh. I don't have condoms." He mumbled underneath his breath. It wasn't like he carried them around or anything. Also, he hadn't planned on having sex with her.

She shook her head once again, in the same urgent and frantic way she had done all night. "It doesn't matter. You're clean?" She asked before Lin nodded. "Go ahead." She said, starting to move in order to simply get his length inside of her. Lin nodded slightly, her consent being all he needed to continue on.

He lined himself up at her entrance, slightly pressing the head of his member against her hole, teasingly rubbing it between her folds and against her clit. He heard her whimper his name a few times, literally begging him. Lin loved it entirely. He wanted to watch her squirm and he wanted to hear the desperate tone in her voice as she begged to be filled with his length. He could drag the teasing on, but he himself was getting pretty frustrated as well. So he readjusted himself to be at her entrance and slid his hard length inside of her. 

She let out a loud moan as he slid inside of her. Lin allowed his mouth to fall open, but there was no sound that came out. Not because of lack of pleasure, just, once again he was left speechless or soundless in this case. He began to roughly thrust in and out of her, wrapping his arms around her legs as he stood between them at the end of the table. 

Jazzy let out the most beautiful sounds than Lin had ever heard. She had higher pitched moans that made his knees weak whenever they fell from her mouth. Jasmine was absolutely desperate and falling apart with pleasurable sounds that were music to Lin's ears. It was almost like she was too small to properly take him but she wanted to please him, so she just writhed and wiggled on the table as an attempt to get adjusted to his size. He loved it. She sounded so desperate; her assorted noises were fucking obscene. Lin was sure he could he'd be able to get off to that alone.

She was trying her hardest to be quiet for fear that they would get caught, but she occasionally let a loud sound slip. She sounded like she was in immense pleasure. After she had got adjusted to his size, she begged once again. "Please. Harder. I just." She couldn't finish the sentence but he knew what she meant. He began to pick up the pace, moving his hands and holding her hips down against the table as a sign of dominance. As he sped up, her mouth opened and she let out another loud sound.

Lin looked at her, shaking his head. "You better not do that again. Or I'll stop. Right now. You hear me?" He pulled his hand up to wrap around her throat and he tightened his grip ever so slightly. "Goddamn you're such a slut. You're just begging for it and taking it. Look at you, already shaking. Such a slut. You know I love it." Jasmine loved his hand wrapped around her throat. She even brought her hand up to wrap around his wrist. She loved Lin's hands as much as Lin loved hers. "So fucking pretty. Be a good girl for me and tell me who owns you. Don't say the wrong thing either." He commanded. Although Anthony was the obvious like, blatant choice, Lin was the correct choice at the time. "You." She whimpered underneath her moans. Lin possessively tightened his grip around her neck. "Not loud enough. What was that?" He asked. She whimpered and nodded. "You, sir." She said before looking into Lin's dark eyes. They were filled with lust. She had never seen him like this. "That's right." He said possessively.

Lin was completely in awe and convinced he was dreaming. He literally could not believe the scene playing out in front of his eyes. Both of them were completely naked and she was on her back, her legs on either side of him. Every so often, she spread them further to allow him more access. Her mouth was almost never closed because she was moaning the whole time and her small hands were balled up into fists. Her breasts just moved with her body as he thrusted into her. And when it would get to be too much, she would let out this shaky moan and would reach her hand down between her legs. When this happened, Lin just kept his hand on her stomach until she nodded and begged him for more.

The whole scene was just incredibly vulgar. It was one of the most explicit things Lin had ever seen, like something coming straight out of a porn. Lin wanted to take pictures to commemorate the event, but he didn't because he didn't need anyone finding out.

She nodded and brought her hands up to her face. "Yes sir." She said softly between her whimpers. Lin smiled and brought his hand up to push her hands from her face and carefully stroke her face. "That's my girl."

At that moment, Lin heard a knock on the door that he was sure she heard as well. "Lin? You still here?" He heard a voice outside the door ask before he connected the voice with a name.

Anthony.

He could see the fear in her eyes and he cleared his throats before nodding slowly. "Oh, uh yeah, I'm here. Just." He said before letting out a groan because he was still pushing into her. "Talk to me through the door. Can't come now." He said before Jazzy let out another whimper because she couldn't hold it back anymore. Lin quickly leaned down and placed his hand over her mouth, staring at her and telling her to not make a sound with his eyes. He could have stopped pounding into her while they were talking but he figured it be more fun to keep going and to make sure she was listening to him.

"Okay. I just have a quick question." He asked.

"Yeah?" He said. Lin was close to falling apart in moans himself but he had to hold it together. "Go ahead."

"You seen Jasmine?" Anthony asked. "Cuz I coulda sworn she was supposed to ride home with me tonight. But I can't find her. And everyone else hasn't seen her." Lin glanced over at Jazzy, who was still completely silent. He let out a deep breath and licked his lips slightly.

"You know what? I haven't seen her." He said.

He was lying. She was right underneath him. They were both completely naked and he was fucking her senseless.

"But she did tell me that she was on her way out like almost right after the show."

She never said that to him. He was blatantly lying. Lin had Anthony's girlfriend on a table, moaning his name for him. His voice was shaky but he couldn't tell if that was from the lying or the moans he wanted to release.

"Ah, okay Lin. Just. Lemme know if you hear from her."

"Will do." He said before hearing footsteps walk away. Lin pulled his hand away from her mouth. 

"Fuck." He said, letting out a moan before placing his hands back on her waist and thrusting into her quickly again. Once again, she was whimpering, whining and moaning his name. She reached up and held onto his arm, looking into his eyes.

"What?" He asked, already knowing what she was going to say.

"I have to-" She said and gripped onto his arm, digging her nails into his arm.

"You do? Tell me how bad." She arched her back, moving as close to him as possible.

"Please. Lin. I've been so good for you. Just let me, please." She begged before Lin nodded silently.

That was all she needed before she was coming all over his cock, letting out a moan of his name as she did so. She was quaking and her legs were quivering. Lin thrusted into her a few more times, her legs instinctively closed her legs from the overstimulation before he quickly pulled out of her, feeling himself getting close. He wrapped a hand around himself before she leaned up and pushed his hand away, using her own, smaller hand, that Lin loved so much, to finish him off. He moaned her name, almost identical to the way he did it just a few hours earlier and he released, coming all over her hand and her body in general. They were both breathing heavily as he pulled her close and placed a quick kiss against her lips. 

This had been everything he imagined. Once again, he prayed that no one heard him, hopefully it worked this time. 

"Don't let this be a one time thing, Lin." She said after she caught her breath.

Lin stopped for a moment before wrapping his arms around her and pressing his forehead to hers. 

"Nobody needs to know." He mumbled before kissing her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I really hope you enjoyed that! Long chapter, I know. I just wanted to wrap everything up. It's a weird ship kind of but I like it. Feel free to request any ships. I have a whole new story idea that I'll probably be posting in a few days. In order for that story to work, I need people to actually request ships. So please! Comment and request! Thank you! I'm pretty sure that's the end of this story though. Unless there's something else someone else wants to see with it? Just let me know! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I hope that wasn't too unbearable? I will be making another chapter to this. I've actually written it and everything, I just want to ensure that people actually want to read it. Spoiler alert, the next chapter is where things actually "go down", if you get what I'm trying to say. So I'll post it soon. The first part did better than I was expecting and I'm ecstatic about that. In addition to this story, I'm also writing another one. It'll be a multiple chapter one that isn't just smut. I have to work out some ideas, but I'll talk about it more next chapter possibly? Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this. Let me know if there are any requests, I'd like to write them probably. Also, just want to say that this is FAKE and Lin would literally never ever do such a thing. :)


End file.
